A Present for You!
by Viki-chan
Summary: "Apa yang bisa kuberikan di hari ulangtahunmu, Eren?"/ Mikasa tidak tahu hadiah apa yang ingin ia berikan pada Eren tercintanya! #ea / Spesial hari ulangtahun Eren! / Mind to Review?


**Viki** : Yahaa~ Viki balik lagi setelah lama hiatus. _Gomennasai_, Viki nggak bermaksud mengabaikan akun Viki, tapi kesibukan sekolah Viki yang menghalangi ini nih yang buat Viki jadi disuruh fokus sama pelajaran dulu.

Kali ini Viki ikut fandom Shingeki no Kyojin. Karena hari ini spesial 30/03, yaitu hari ulangtahun cowok Viki nan ganteng Eren Jaeger, #ea - jadi Viki buatin fanfic spesial hari ulangtahunnya. Yosh, daripada dengerin Viki berfangirling-ria nggak jelas, silahkan mulai dibaca aja~

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

========== Shingeki no Kyojin - Fanfiction ==========

**A PRESENT FOR YOU!**

By : Viki-chan

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

Genre : Friendship, dengan bumbu humor di dalamnya(?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa yang bisa kuberikan di hari ulangtahunmu, Eren?"

Mikasa tidak tahu hadiah apa yang ingin ia berikan pada Eren tercintanya!

"Apa mungkin..."

Spesial hari ulangtahun Eren!

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Hari yang paling ditunggu Mikasa telah tiba. Ya, hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya Eren. Untungnya pagi ini cerah, dan pagi yang damai tanpa adanya serangan para titan. Kalau hal itu terjadi, pasti Mikasa akan segera pergi ke kamar author dan mengancamnya mengganti latar cerita nanti.

Kicauan burung-burung yang kini sedang riangnya menyanyi, langit yang cerah dan berwarna biru muda, membuat Mikasa menjadi

... err oke, kita abaikan yang berikut ini.

Intinya, hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan untuk Mikasa! Yap sampai negera api me- salah, sampai sesuatu hal yang kini teringat.

"Hadiah apa yang bisa kuberikan untuknya?"

Itulah pertanyaan yang mengganggu Mikasa pagi ini, mengakhiri paginya yang bahagia, damai, dan tentram tersebut.

"Hey, Armin." Panggil Mikasa.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Hmm... saat kau ulangtahun dulu, apa yang diberikan orangtuamu padamu?" Tanya Mikasa.

Armin melanjutkan mengisi gasnya, lalu menjawab, "sebuah buku tentang dunia luar."

"Buku dunia luar, ya..." Mikasa bepikir sejenak.

"Ya, aku sangat menyukai buku itu. Kau ingat kan, saat kita bercerita tentang dunia luar dengan Eren juga?" Kata Armin dengan semangat.

Mikasa menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Hehe... aku senang sekali kau masih mengingatnya, Mikasa. Kuharap Eren masih mengingatnya juga."

"Dia pasti masih mengingatnya, tenang saja." Kata Mikasa.

"Kau benar." Kata Armin sambil tersenyum lega.

"Ah, iya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau menanyakan soal ulangtahunku, Mikasa?" Tanya Armin penasaran.

"Eh? Kau tidak tahu ya hari ini hari apa?" Tanya Mikasa.

"Ha-hari Minggu, kan?" Kata Armin gugup, takut-takut salah menyebut nama hari.

"Bukan itu maksudku, hari ini Eren ulangtahun."

"HEEEE?!" Armin kaget sekaget-kagetnya(?). "Astaga aku lupa soal itu! Arigatou Mikasa! Aku akan segera kembali dengan hadiah untuk Eren, sampai nanti!"

"Hadiah? Tunggu, Armin. Yang ingin kutanyakan... itu..."

Ah, Armin sudah menghilang meninggalkan Mikasa yang masih bimbang dengan hadiah yang ingin ia berikan.

Tch, sepertinya Mikasa harus menanyakan pada yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hadiah? Untuk seseorang yang berulangtahun?"

Mikasa mengangguk. "Ya, apa kau tahu sesuatu, Annie?"

"Hmm... aku tidak begitu peduli tentang hal seperti itu." Kata Annie. "Tapi kau bisa memberikan 'hadiah' yang sempurna

padanya. Kau bisa memberikan 'pelajaran' untuknya yang hanya terjadi setahun sekali di hari ulangtahunnya, bagaimana

menurutmu?" Tanya Annie sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Seperti sudah gatal ingin menghajar seseorang.

"Umm... kurasa itu... boleh juga."

Eh- WHAT?! Viki rasa Mikasa habis terbentur sesuatu pagi tadi. Masa iya sih, dia tega memukul Eren tercintanya?

Annie ngawur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau memberikan cinta kasih sayangmu padanya?" Seru Krista.

Mikasa mengernyitkan satu alisnya, bingung. "Maksudnya?"

"Seperti mengucapkan 'selamat ulangtahun' padanya, lalu memeluknya erat." Jelas Krista.

Mikasa pun ber 'Oh'-ria.

"Kau hebat Krista!" Seru Ymir sambil memeluk Krista dari belakang. "Saat hari ulangtahunku tiba, kau harus melakukan itu ya!" Katanya sambil cengar-cengir dan muka mupeng(?)

Krista hanya tertawa kecil.

_"Hmm... mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun lalu memeluk Eren... ya?"_ Pikir Mikasa.

Muncul beberapa rona merah muda di pipi Mikasa. Ah, apa Mikasa akan melakukannya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeng, jeng, jeng, jeeennng!

Akhirnya Mikasa sudah menemukan hadiah yang pantas untuk Eren saudara-saudara! Dan kebetulan Eren sudah kembali dari patrolinya.

"Eren! Bisa ke sini sebentar?"

"Yo, Mikasa! Ada apa?" Tanya Eren.

Mikasa hanya menyampaikan tanda untuk menyuruhnya kemari, menjauh dari makhluk chibi mengganggu yang berada di dekat Eren tersebut. #DitendangLevi

"Ada apa sih, sebenarnya?"

"Umm itu..." Mikasa gugup. Ia segera menarik napas perlahan untuk menenangkan dirinya sejenak, lalu mulai melanjutkan perkataannya.

"_Otanjoubi_ _omodetou_, Eren!" Mikasa pun memeluk Eren dengan lembut. Yang dipeluk sedikit kaget, namun ikut memeluk adik angkatnya tersebut.

"_Arigatou_, Mikasa. Kau orang pertama yang mengucapkannya padaku lho!" Kata Eren senang.

"Be-benarkah?" Ohh... betapa senangnya hati Mikasa sekarang ini. "Oh, oh! Aku ada sebuah hadiah untukmu."

Mikasa mengeluarkan sebuah syal merah dan memakaikannya pada Eren.

"Ini syal buatanku. Umm... bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Mikasa penasaran.

Eren memeriksa syal yang dipakainya. Lembut, dan hangat rasanya.

"Tidak buruk." Komentar Eren.

"Yokatta~"

Dan jadilah hari ini adalah hari terbaik bagi Mikasa Ackerman. Tak lupa Eren yang senang mendapat hadiah syal baru buatan Mikasa. Lumayan, untuk penghangat walaupun ia tidak terlalu memerlukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

* * *

**OMAKE 1, part. 1**

Ah, Mikasa bingung sekarang. Apa hadiah yang ia berikan pada Eren? Sebentar lagi Eren akan kembali dari patrolinya bersama

Levi. Sebaiknya Mikasa harus segera cepat memutuskannya. Tapi dari segala masukan yang beragam dari teman-temannya itu

membuat Mikasa semakin bimbang memikirkan hadiah terbaik yang bisa diberikannya.

"Ah, Mikasa Ackerman! Aku mencarimu, lho! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan mondar-mandir di sini?" Tanya Hanji yang baru muncul

dengan beberapa kertas dokumen yang segera diletakkannya di meja.

"Oh itu... aku bingung tentang hadiah ulangtahun." Jelas Mikasa.

"Hadiah ulangtahun, toh." Hanji berpikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum pada Mikasa. "Bagaimana dengan membawakan sesuatu yang dapat

meringankan orang tersebut?"

Oke, Mikasa tidak mengerti maksud dari kata-kata Hanji barusan.

"Ahaha... misalnya saja, kapten Levi kan ehem-pendek-ehem, jadi kau bisa menghadiahinya susu untuk menambah tingginya." Kata Hanji menjelaskan.

"Hmm... begitu. _Arigatou_, Hanji-san atas sarannya!"

Mikasa pun pergi, sementara Hanji tertawa kecil. "Ada-ada saja ya, anak muda sekarang. Ah... aku jadi ingin kembali ke masa-masa mudaku juga."

.

.

.

**OMAKE 1, part. 2**

"Eren! Bisa ke sini sebentar?"

"Yo, Mikasa! Ada apa?" Tanya Eren.

Mikasa hanya menyampaikan tanda untuk menyuruhnya kemari, menjauh dari sang chibi yang mengganggu yang berada di dekat Eren tersebut. #DitendangLevi

"Ada apa sih, sebenarnya?"

"Umm itu..." Mikasa gugup. Ia segera menarik napas perlahan untuk menenangkan dirinya sejenak, lalu mulai melanjutkan

perkataannya.

"_Otanjoubi_ _omodetou_, Eren!" Mikasa pun mengeluarkan sebuah botol minuman pada Eren.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Eren sambil memerhatikan benda aneh yang dibawa itu.

"Ini Kinanti! Aku tahu kau sedang 'berhalangan', jadi sering marah-marah. Makanya kubawakan minuman ini, untuk mengurangi rasa sakit!" Kata Mikasa semangat, lalu memberikan botol minuman itu pada Eren.

Eren speechless di tempat.

.

.

.

**OMAKE 3**

"Eren! Bisa ke sini sebentar?"

"Yo, Mikasa! Ada apa?" Tanya Eren.

BUAK!

Sebuah tonjokkan kencang tepat mengenai wajah nan tampan Eren yang sekarang sedang jatuh dengan elitnya(?).

"_Otanjoubi_ _omodetou_, Eren!" Kata Mikasa datar.

Eren menatap tajam ke arah Mikasa. "Kau mau mengajakku berkelahi ya?"

#FailedPresent

.

.

.

**OMAKE 4**

"Eren! Bisa ke sini sebentar?"

"Yo, Mikasa! Ada apa?" Tanya Eren.

Tiba-tiba Mikasa pun memeluk Eren dengan erat.

"_Otanjoubi_ _omodetou_, Eren!" Kata Mikasa senang.

Ah, sudah terbayangkan oleh Mikasa wajah bahagia Eren yang dipeluknya sekarang. Pasti Eren sedang terharu saat ini.

"Khhh...!"

"?"

"Le...pas...ka..n! Na...pas...!"

Eh?

Menyadari itu, Mikasa segera melepaskan pelukkan mautnya. Rasanya ia memeluknya terlalu kencang, lihat saja sang korban

langsung mengambil napas, terengah-engah.

#FailedHug

.

.

.

**EXTRA OMAKE**

"Eren! Eren!"

Seorang laki-laki berambut honey-blonde datang menghampiri temannya yang sedang berulangtahun itu.

"_Konichiwa_, Armin!" Sapa Eren. "Eh? Apa yang kau bawa itu?" Tanya Eren sambil menunjuk ke sebuah bingkisan plastik yang sedang dibawa Armin di tangan kanannya.

"_Otanjoubi_ _omodetou_, Eren! Ini hadiah dariku!" Armin pun memberikan bingkisan yang dibawanya pada Eren. "Buka saja!"

Eren membuka plastik tersebut, dan ternyata isinya adalah...

.

.

.

.

Krim Anti Kerut(?)

.

.

.

.

Eren speechless.

* * *

Viki : _Owari da!_ Ada-ada saja, deh. Kalau Viki pasti mau ngasih pelukan sama cubit-cubitin pipi Eren sampe merah! Hahahahaha! *batuk*

Good job Armin! Eren kan suka marah-marah terus, nanti cepet keriput tuh. Untung Armin beliin krim anti kerut buat jaga-jaga.

Di suatu tempat...

Eren : *bersin* Cih, apa si muka kuda itu bicara buruk tentangku ya?!

Jean : *muncul entah darimana* Apa?! Jangan menyalahkanku terus, Jaeger!

Eren : Bawel! Biasanya kan selalu begitu!

Jean : Sepertinya aku harus mengunci mulutmu itu supaya diam, HAH!

.

.

.

**Viki** : Okeeyy pokoknya, Viki mengucapkan _Otanjoubi_ _omodetou_ buat Eren Jaeger! Semoga makin ganteng dan nggak sakit tenggorokan ya! Kan situ suka teriak-teriak TATAKAE terus, Haha... #Ditabok

Untuk para readers, _gomen_ kalau kata-katanya (memang) ngaco dan alurnya kecepetan. Yaa itu karena Viki buatnya baru sekarang, dan Viki nggak mau ketinggalan ff buat karakter favorit Viki di hari ultahnya ini.

Sekian~

Sampai jumpa di ff berikutnya! Review akan Viki terima dengan senang hati!


End file.
